02 Kwietnia 2006
100x100px 06:05 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Tak miało być - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Był taki dzień - 2 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - odc. 4 Partner (The best partner); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Domisie - Przedrzeźnianie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Z dalekiego kraju (Da Un Paese Lontano, From a far country) 137'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 2 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie - Wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Noce i dnie cz. II - Wiatr w oczy 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Karol Strasburger, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas, Ilona Kuśmierska, Stanisława Celińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Życie i czasy Jana Pawła II cz.2 (Life and Times of John Paul II) 50'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Terence McKenna; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Jan Paweł II - Z dalekiego kraju; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jan Paweł II - U celu drogi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Tulczyn - w rok po śmierci naszego Papieża; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Od przedszkola do Opola - ulubione piosenki i pieśni Jana Pawła II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Nie mogę uciec od ludzi - Jana Pawła II wspomina sekretarz papieski - ks.prałat Mieczysław Mokrzycki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Jak prosiaczek był królem odc.5 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh -The piglet who would be a king); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 "Szukałem Was, a Wy przyszliście do mnie" - pierwsza rocznica śmierci Jana Pawła II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II 77'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Uczta kinomana - Wybrzeże moskitów (Mosquito Coast) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Peter Weir; wyk.:Helen Mirren, River Phoenix, Harrison Ford; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Requiem 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Paweł Krucz, Mariusz Gołaj, Kamila Sammler, Anna Milewska, Aleksandra Górska, Henryk Gołębiewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Był taki dzień - 2 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zakończenie dnia 100x100px 05.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 05.55 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (4): To tylko pieniądze - serial komediowy, Polska 06.20 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (5): Żadnych zwierząt - serial komediowy, Polska 06.45 Smak Europy - reportaż 06.55 Dwójka dzieciom: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (5/7): Straszna nora - serial animowany, Polska l 07.20 Złotopolscy (755): Fatum - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 07.45 Wierzyć to znaczy chodzić po wodzie - koncert 08.45 Zycie ssaków (5/10): Mięsożercy - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.40 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.05 Papież nie tylko polski - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005, reż. Marek Adamiak 10.55 Mój Papież - felieton 11.05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Wiosenny smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Gwiazdy w południe: Hrabia i Monte Christo - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1975 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (9/13) - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (756): Bigamista - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.00 Mój Papież - felieton 15.05 Na zawsze w naszych sercach - koncert dla papieża 16.05 Na dobre i na złe (252) - serial obyczajowy, Polska" 17.05 Egzamin z życia (41) - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Mój Papież - felieton 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Zmruż oczy - film obyczajowy, Polska 2002 20.20 Pamiętnik z podróży - reportaż 21.00 Msza święta w intencji Jana Pawła II z modlitwą o beatyfikację 23.05 Panorama 23.20 Sport telegram 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - magazyn 23.40 Romeo i Julia - dramat kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1968 02.05 Zakończenie programu 06:30 Eurinfo; magazyn /stereo/ 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki; program publicystyczny 07:15 Książka dla malucha, "Za rękę z Papieżem" Kijańczyk - Zięba; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 07:20 Lippy and Messy; angielski Polska 2005 /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Oczami mediów; program publicystyczny 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Magazyn ekologiczny 09:00 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli; magazyn informacyjny /stereo/ 10:10 To jest temat, Łagiewniki - żywy testament; cykl reportaży /stereo/ 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Droga do domu Ojca - rozmowa z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim; reportaż /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Było, nie minęło; magazyn /stereo/ 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką; magazyn kulturalny 12:25 Kurier 12:35 Świadek nadziei - życie Karola Wojtyły Papieża Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny USA 2000 /stereo/ 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Astoria Bydgoszcz - Polpak Świecie, Dominet Basket Liga 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Kontrapunkt; program publicystyczny 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury; magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:32 Sport - retransmisje lubuskie 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:00 Sport - informacje lubuskie 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 23:30 Elisa z Rivombrosy, odc. 20; serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002; reż.: Cinzia Th. Torrini; wyk: Vittoria Puccini, Alessandro Preziosi 00:25 Od niedzieli do niedzieli; magazyn informacyjny /stereo/ 00:50 Teleplotki; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 01:10 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Sportowa niedziela; wiadomości sportowe /stereo/ 100x100px 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (213, 214) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Król szamanów (24) - serial animowany 08.00 Power Rangers (508) - serial SF 08.30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.00 Bears - film dokumentalny, USA 2001 10.00 Słoneczny patrol (218) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.00 Bitwa o Planetę Małp - film SF, USA 1973 12.50 Eksperyment Filadelfia - film SF, USA 1984 15.00 Show!Time - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 17.45 O rety! Kabarety! 18.15 Daleko od noszy (81): Pacjent zwany Ordynatorem - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (221): Dylematy władzy - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (102): Układ (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Fala zbrodni (48): Robota dla zawodowca - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.35 Nasze dzieci: Molestowanie czy manipulacja? - program Fundacji Polsat 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03.35 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu 100x100px 6.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Niania - serial 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.30 Paszport do Paryża - film rodzinny, USA, 1999 12.10 Niania - serial 12.45 Agencja - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.15 Klan urwisów - film rodzinny, USA, 1994 15.55 Misja Martyna - program rozrywkowy, 2005 16.25 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 16.55 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem - miniserial obyczajowy 22.10 Pod Napięciem - talk show 22.40 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.15 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23.45 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn 1.00 Shaft - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, 2000 2.55 Telesklep 100x100px 5.20 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 5.45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Australii - wyścig 8.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9.00 Ping - komedia, USA, 2000 10.55 Magia cyrku - widowisko 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - półgodzinny magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Na wariackich papierach - serial 15.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki: runda fazy Play-off 17.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia, USA, 1996 19.50 Film fabularny 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Grupa Specjalna - film akcji, USA, 2001 0.40 Finał Turnieju Tenisowego ATP Masters Series w Miami 2.40 Aquaz Music Zone 3.35 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 4.00 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odcinek 330; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dwa światy - Odc 21/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 718* - Pieniądze odbierają duszę; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 719* - Antoni zamknął oczy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Papież nie tylko polski...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21* Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Wywiad i opinie - Wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Zaproszenie - Toruń - świątynia gotyku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Na zawsze w naszych sercach - koncerty dla papieża; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Jan Paweł II - co pozostawił... w pamięci 30'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Mój pierwszy raz - 4; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 331; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 26 - Dolina Ropuch (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Wally Of The Toads); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 "Szukałem Was, a Wy przyszliście do mnie" - pierwsza rocznica śmierci Jana Pawła II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Nie mogę uciec od ludzi - Jana Pawła II wspomina sekretarz papieski - ks.prałat Mieczysław Mokrzycki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Pielgrzym; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 "Krajobrazy serca" Poeci - Wychowankowie UJ; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 331; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 26 - Dolina Ropuch (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Wally Of The Toads); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 "Szukałem Was, a Wy przyszliście do mnie" - pierwsza rocznica śmierci Jana Pawła II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Wywiad i opinie - Wydanie specjalne; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21* Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Papież nie tylko polski... 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Stanisław Wolny, Marek Adamiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 100x100px 10.30 Troldspejlet 11.00 Fremskridt på afveje (4:8) 11.30 Krigssejlerne (1:3) 12.00 TV AVISEN 12.10 Boxen 12.25 10 år for romaerne: Europas fattigste folk 12.55 Landliv nu (2:8) 13.25 Hva’ så Danmark? - reform af den offentlige sektor 13.55 OBS 14.00 Gudstjeneste i DR Kirken 14.45 Pigeklubben 15.30 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 2006 18.00 Sigurds Bjørnetime 18.30 TV AVISEN med Sport og Vejret 19.00 DR-Derude i Norge (1:2) 19.30 OBS 19.35 Sådan ligger landet 20.00 Ægypten (1:6) 21.00 TV AVISEN 21.15 Søndag 21.45 SøndagsSporten med SAS liga 22.10 Det store reality show svindelnummer 23.00 OBS 23.05 Showtime (9:9) 100x100px 12.45 Temalørdag: Hjælp, jeg har fået en 16.15 Imperiets juvel (13:14) 17.10 De ubændige 19.35 Brødrene Tanner (13:15) 20.00 Troens Europa (2:8) 20.30 Gennembrud 21.00 Husker du ... 1996 21.50 Det splittede Danmark (1:3) 22.30 Deadline 22.50 Deadline 2.sektion 23.20 Viden Om 100x100px 10.00 Mánáid-tv - Samisk barne-tv 10.15 Dunder 10.45 Creature Comforts: Hvordan har vi det? 10.55 Árdna - Samisk kulturmagasin 11.10 Utsikt mot Värtan 12.10 Heftig og begeistret 13.50 Drømmebyen Celebration 14.50 Tore på sporet 16.00 Fem dager i september - gjenfødelsen av et orkester 17.00 Safari 17.30 Åpen himmel: Salmesus fra Sørlandet 18.00 Barne-tv 19.00 Søndagsrevyen 19.45 Sportsrevyen 20.00 Egypt 20.50 Typisk norsk 21.20 Paradiset 23.10 Kveldsnytt 23.25 NM skiskyting 23.50 Filmplaneten 00.15 Nytt på nytt 00.45 Verdens største havseilas: Volvo Ocean Race 100x100px 14.05 Svisj 17.25 442 Tysk Bundesliga: FC Schalke - Hamburger SV 19.25 Lydverket 20.00 Siste nytt 20.10 Fremtiden kommer bakfra 20.40 Autister og artister 21.10 Hovedscenen 22.45 Utsyn: Blod og land 23.35 Dagens Dobbel 100x100px 09.45 Disneydags 10.45 Vinnarskallar 11.00 Amigo 11.35 Spionen och jag 11.55 Bota mig! 12.25 Högsta domstolen 13.25 Norska kungafamiljen under 2005 14.25 Kobra 14.55 Living Room 15.25 Top! En español 15.45 Cocina venezolana 15.55 Världen 16.55 Aldrigtyst 17.25 Skolakuten 17.55 Anslagstavlan 18.00 Bolibompa 18.01 Nasse 18.10 Pingu 18.15 Tv-huset 19.30 Rapport 20.00 Lite som du 20.30 Sportspegeln 21.15 Stopptid 21.20 Agenda 22.15 Drömjobbet 22.45 Vetenskap - Livets svåra val 23.15 Rapport 100x100px 10.00 Gudstjänst 10.45 Existens 11.25 Hotel Magnolia 12.25 Ninas historia 12.50 Raggadish 13.20 Susan Sontag i New York 14.05 Veckans president 14.35 Parkinson 15.20 Hur man startar ett eget land 15.50 Konståkarnas galauppvisning i Turin 17.50 Sportnytt 17.55 Regionala nyheter 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Sverige! 19.00 Blomstedt dirigerar Brahms 19.55 Full fathom five 20.00 Dokument inifrån: Fundamentalisterna 21.00 Aktuellt 21.15 Regionala nyheter 21.20 Six feet under 22.10 En familj som alla andra 23.10 Faktum CANAL+ 07:30 Spin City (2) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody 08:35 Lot w Kosmos – film przyg.., USA/Niemcy 2001 10:30 Podwójna gra – melodramat, Kanada/W. Bryt./USA 2004 12:25 Mój Nikifor – film obycz., Polska 2004 14:10 Festiwal jazzowy w Montrealu 15:10 Portret damy – dramat, W. Bryt./USA 1996 17:40 Premiera: Jan Paweł II – świadek Niewidzialnego 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Spin City (2) 20:00 Rozrachunek – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 21:40 W stronę morza – dramat, Hiszpania/ Francja/Włochy 2004 23:50 W czym mamy problem? – komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 01:20 Sherlock Holmes i sprawa jedwabnej pończochy – film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 2004 03:00 Rewizja osobista – dramat, Polska 1972 HBO 06:30 Bez żalu – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 08:05 Syn panny młodej – komediodramat, Argentyna 2001 10:05 Domowy front (9) 10:30 Ojciec mojego dziecka – komedia, USA 2004 11:55 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 13:30 Na planie 14:00 Zakonnica w przebraniu II – komedia, USA 1993 15:45 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy – komedia, USA 2004 17:15 Zobacz w HBO 17:45 Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla – film fantastyczny, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2003 21:00 Premiera: Dziś 13, jutro 30 – komedia, USA 2004 22:35 Wszystko dla miłości – dramat, USA/Dania 2003 00:15 Osada – thriller, USA 2004 02:00 Wielkie nic – komedia, Kanada 2003 03:30 Czas burzy – dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 2003 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lubuska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku